Bothan SpyNet Talent Tree
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Force Unleashed Campaign Guide You are trained to work within the famed Bothan SpyNet. The Bothan SpyNet is a secret collection of organic and electronic resources and personnel spread throughout the galaxy, accessed by computer or in person. Spynet Agent Prerequisites: Bothan, or two Talents from the Infiltration Talent Tree You can use your Gather Information Skill Check modifier instead of your Knowledge (Galactic Lore) check modifier when making Knowledge (Galactic Lore) checks. You are considered Trained in the Knowledge (Galactic Lore) Skill for the purpose of using this Talent. If you are entitled to a Knowledge (Galactic Lore) reroll, you can reroll your Gather Information check instead (Subject to the same circumstances and limitations). Bothan Resources Prerequisite: Spynet Agent Your status within the Spynet gives you access to additional resources, and you know the best sources for Restricted or Rare items. With a successful DC 20 Gather Information check, you can purchase standard weapons, Equipment, and transport services at 50% of the going rate, or Rare and Restricted weapons, Equipment, and transport services at 75% of the going rate. Knowledge is Life Prerequisite: Spynet Agent As a Swift Action, you can designate a single target within line of sight and make a Knowledge (Galactic Lore) check against a DC equal to 15 + the target's CL. If the check is successful, for the remainder of the encounter you gain a +2 morale bonus to the Defense Score of your choice against that target. Knowledge is Power Prerequisite: Spynet Agent As a Swift Action, you can designate a single target within line of sight and make a Knowledge (Galactic Lore) check against a DC equal to 15 + the target's CL. If the check is successful, for the remainder of the encounter you score a Critical Hit against that target on a natural roll of 19 or 20. If you have another ability that increases your weapon's critical range against that target (Such as the Elite Trooper's Extended Critical Range Talent, or the Jedi Knight's Vaapad Talent), you increase this range by 1 (For example, from 19-20 to 18-20). However, anything other than a Natural 20 is not considered an automatic hit; if you roll anything other than a Natural 20 and still miss the target, you do not score a Critical Hit. Knowledge is Strength Prerequisite: Spynet Agent As a Swift Action, you can designate a single target within line of sight and make a Knowledge (Galactic Lore) check against a DC equal to 15 + the target's CL. If the check is successful, for the remainder of the encounter you gain a +2 morale bonus on attack rolls against that target. Six Questions Prerequisite: Spynet Agent You have mastered the basic Bothan philosophy of Six Questions to glean more information from contacts through fewer questions. As a Swift Action, you can designate a single target within line of sight and make a Knowledge (Galactic Lore) check against a DC equal to 15 + the target's CL. If the check is successful, you learn a target's Character Level, Classes, Ability Scores, and the target's available Force Points and Destiny Points. Category:Talent Trees Category:Infiltrator Talent Trees